


Zamki z piasku

by viktornikiforow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Child!Kise, Cute, Flashbacks, M/M, aokise - Freeform, child!aomine
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktornikiforow/pseuds/viktornikiforow
Summary: Kise Ryouta nie miał pojęcia, że nowo poznany w piaskownicy kolega jeszcze nie raz pojawi się w jego życiu. I zapewne nieźle w nim namiesza.





	Zamki z piasku

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aokise to jedno z moich największych OTP w KNB i uwielbiałam o nich pisać. Można mnie też znaleźć na Tumblerze pod tym samym nickiem "viktornikiforow".  
> Miłego czytania!

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...

Dido - White flag

Kise obudziło ciepłe muskanie słońca. Uchylił powoli jedno oko, ale jęknął, gdy jasny promień niemal go oślepił. Zakopał się z powrotem pod kołdrę, mrucząc przy tym jak kociak. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu mógł wreszcie sobie pospać i bardzo go to cieszyło.  
Poczuł ciepłą rękę, która delikatnie musnęła jego szczupłe biodro i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Obudziłem cię? - zapytał, odwracając się.  
Aomine Daiki przeciągnął się, napinając wszystkie mięśnie. Ryouta podziwiał ten widok. On sam nie był cherlakiem, ale Aomine to co innego. Podczas gdy Kise miał budowę modela - szczupłą i smukłą, Aomine miał budowę prawdziwego sportowca. Mięśnie twarde, niczym skała, ogromne dłonie, będące w stanie złapać piłkę w najszybszym locie. Daiki wyglądał niebezpiecznie nawet wtedy, gdy spał, z kolei Kise czuł się przy nim najbezpieczniej na świecie.  
\- Wiercisz się jak wsza na grzebieniu, trudno byś mnie nie obudził - mruknął Aomine i ziewnął. Kise zachichotał.  
\- Na pewno nie śpisz już od godziny. Nie wiem jak można wstawać o tak nieludzkich godzinach. - Przysunął się powoli i ułożył głowę na klatce piersiowej Daikiego. Był ciepły i pachniał snem.  
\- Muszę się przyzwyczajać. Jako policjant będę się zrywał o gorszych porach. - Szczupłe palce wsunęły się w blond włosy w pieszczotliwym geście. Kise zamruczał rozkosznie.  
\- Będę za tym tęsknił.  
Aomine zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Też możesz zacząć wstawać wcześniej.  
Kise podciągnął się i nachylił, by go pocałować. Daiki wykorzystał ten moment i przewrócił go na łóżko, sytuując ręce po jego bokach. Zerkał na blondyna z góry z widocznym tryumfem.  
\- Poranny trening też mi się przyda. - Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. Kise zaśmiał się.  
\- Przyznaję, to był imponujący chwyt. - Wsunął powoli kolano między nogi Daikiego. Ten z sykiem wciągnął powietrze. - Ale to ja jestem knują w tym związku.  
Aomine w tym momencie dziękował wszystkim bogom, w których wierzył i nawet tym, w których istnienie powątpiewał za to, że mógł spotkać Kise Ryoutę.

Wiosna w Japonii pojawiła się tak jak zawsze. Pokryte do tej pory śniegiem drzewa zdawały się unosić gałęzie ku słońcu, z czasem pojawiły się także pierwsze, nieśmiałe pączki kwiatów wiśni.  
Japończycy z uśmiechem witali porę roku. Parki roiły się od mam z dziećmi, biegaczy, nastolatków. Pod rozkwitającymi drzewami siedzieli skuleni starcy, obserwując wesołe gromadki młodszego pokolenia zmęczonymi i pełnymi doświadczenia oczami. Plusk fontann mieszał się z klekoczącym odgłosem wrotek i podzwanianiem rowerów.  
W specjalnie oddzielonej dla dzieci części hasało pełno brzdąców. Ich mamy siedziały na ławeczkach pod drzewami i dyskutowały o sprawach tylko im znanych, zerkając od czasu na swoje pociechy.  
W jednej z piaskownic siedział uroczy, blond włosy chłopiec. Był niezwykle zaabsorbowany robieniem piaskowych zamków i nie zwracał uwagi na inne dzieci. Jego pulchne rączki zgrabnie tworzyły co raz to nowe zamki, sprawiając, że prawie był nimi otoczony. Już miał zbudować kolejny, gdy nagle najbardziej okazały zamek dostał brutalnie zadeptany przez małą nóżkę, odzianą w niebieski bucik.  
Chłopczyk cisnął łopatką i zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- No i co zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął, nadymając policzki. Przed nim stał chłopiec mniej więcej w jego wieku. Jego skóra miała ciemną tonację, a bystre, niebieskie oczka zerkały na blondynka złośliwie.  
\- Brzydki był - zawyrokował. - To go zdeptałem.  
Blondynek, niewiele myśląc, rzucił się na niego i przewrócił na piasek. Inne dzieci, widząc co się dzieje, zbiegły się i zaczęły zachęcać ich do walki. Nie musiały tego robić, bo dwójka chłopaków walczyła zażarcie i żaden nie chciał odpuścić. Co chwila któryś pluł piaskiem, ale nie przerwał walki.  
\- Co tu się... Ryouta-chan! - Smukła, blond włosa kobieta przepchnęła się przez tłumek dzieci i złapała jednego z walczących pod pachy.  
\- Daiki-chan! - Druga kobieta, o podobnej karnacji i kolorze włosów jak chłopiec, pomogła mu wstać z piasku. - Przepraszam za niego, znając życie pewnie zaczął.  
Blond włosa kobieta zaśmiała się.  
\- Nie szkodzi, widać mój syn nie pozostał dłużny. Ale te spodnie trzeba oczyścić.  
Mama Daikiego westchnęła.  
\- Że też musiałam zostawić mokre chusteczki w domu...  
\- Nie szkodzi, mam zapasowe. Mój Ryouta-chan strasznie się szybko się brudzi. To chyba talent. A, gdzie moje maniery. - Ukłoniła się. - Kise Masami, miło mi poznać.  
\- Aomine Sayuri. - Druga kobieta także się ukłoniła. - A to, jeśli dobrze usłyszałam, Daiki-kun?  
Chłopiec zerknął na nią nieprzychylnie, a potem wrócił do piorunowania wzrokiem rządku mrówek, zmierzającego pod ich stopami. Kise czynił to samo, zerkając na niego od czasu do czasu, jakby w obawie, że ten znowu się na niego rzuci.  
W końcu mamy doprowadziły swoje pociechy do porządku i po paru pouczeniach pozwoliły bawić się dalej. Kise odszedł pod drzewo, zabierając pudełko plasteliny. Daiki początkowo kręcił się z piłką, ale co i rusz zerkał w jego kierunku. W końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła i podszedł powoli pod drzewo. Kise zerknął na niego i przyciągnął plastelinę do siebie w obronnym geście. Aomine przewrócił oczami, zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Przecież ci jej nie zjem.  
\- A wiadomo? - prychnął Kise. - Zniszczyłeś mi zamek!  
\- Bo był brzydki... a, nieważne. - Daiki usiadł na trawie i zerknął na dzieła Ryouty. W domyśle zapewne miały to być zwierzątka, ale wyszedł z tego zlepek plastelinowych kulek i walców. - Mogę?  
Blondynek łypnął na niego podejrzliwie, ale powoli podsunął pudełko z plasteliną. Daiki wybrał niebieską i różową i zaczął tworzyć. Kise usilnie starał się nie zerkać w jego stronę, ale marnie mu to wychodziło. W końcu nie wytrzymał.  
\- Co lepisz?  
Ciemnowłosy chłopiec zignorował go, zamiast tego zaczął lepić z większym skupieniem, wystawiając język. Ryouta nadął policzki. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś go ignorował, nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Cała rodzina uwielbiała ich małe Słońce.  
\- Zapytałem...  
\- Policjant, okej? Lepię policjanta. - Daiki zerknął na niego zniecierpliwiony. - Lubię policjantów.  
Wyraz twarzy Kise, z naburmuszonego, zmienił się w zaciekawiony.  
\- Ja też lubię policjantów - wyznał trochę nieśmiało. Niebieskie oczy zerknęły na niego uważnie, jakby upewniając się czy nie kpi.  
Tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń.

\- Mamy cukier? - Kise przeszukiwał szafki, nucąc wraz z radiem, które buczało w kącie. Aomine próbował zawiązać krawat, stojąc przed ogromnym lustrem w przedpokoju.  
\- Powinien być w spiżarni - odparł zniecierpliwionym głosem, po czym puścił wiązankę wyszukanych przekleństw, gdy po raz kolejny śliski materiał krawata wymsknął mu się spomiędzy palców.  
Kise, którzy przechodził obok, zachichotał cicho.  
\- Każdego dnia to samo. - Podszedł do Aomine i stanął przed nim. - Co jeśli mnie przy tobie nie będzie?  
\- Nie gadaj bzdur - prychnął Daiki. - Zawsze będziesz. Jesteś na mnie skazany.  
Czuły uśmiech na moment pojawił się na wąskich wargach Ryouty, po czym znikł. Pomógł zawiązać ciemnowłosemu krawat, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie.  
\- Jeśli taki jest wyrok to pokornie go przyjmuję - zamruczał i pocałował go lekko. - A teraz lecę po ten cukier.  
Aomine jednak przytrzymał go w pasie.  
\- Przypomnij mi, jak duża jest nasza spiżarnia? - spytał z uśmieszkiem. Kise, będąc z nim już trochę czasu, szybko załapał aluzję.  
\- Dosyć spora dla dwóch osób?  
Nie zdążył zareagować, gdy Daiki go uniósł i ze śmiechem zamknął spiżarniane drzwi za nimi.

Okazało się, że państwo Aomine mieszkali niedaleko Ryouty. Chłopcy spotykali się sporadycznie, zawsze kłócąc się i zaraz godząc, wymieniając zabawkami i pomysłami. Ojciec Daikiego był biznesmenem, dlatego często zmieniali miejsca zamieszkania. Więc kiedy Kise dowiedział się, że Daiki znowu się przeprowadza, posmutniał.  
Siedzieli na placu zabaw, wiedząc, że niedługo będą musieli się rozstać. Kise siedział na huśtawce, grzebiąc w piasku patykiem, a Aomine jeździł małym resorakiem po piaskownicy.  
\- Może spytasz się mamy czy mógłbyś czasem wpadać do mnie? - Ryouta przerwał w końcu milczenie.  
Daiki przejechał całą długość piaskownicy, a potem cisnął samochodzikiem.  
\- Wyprowadzamy się do innego miasta. Za daleko będę, by do ciebie przychodzić.  
Blondynek zacisnął wargi i zamilkł. Zdążył polubić Daikiego i myśl o tym, że jego kolega wyjeżdża wcale nie sprawiała mu radości. Był jedynakiem i nie miał się z kim bawić. Inne dzieci śmiały się z niego, że jest zbyt kruchy i wolny, by się z nimi zadawać. Aomine zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać.  
Daiki wstał i otrzepał spodenki.  
\- Muszę już iść.  
Kise potaknął, dalej zacięcie milcząc. Aomine cmoknął, zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Nie możesz się obrażać na mnie za to.  
\- A właśnie, że mogę! - Ryouta poderwał się z huśtawki. - Żałuję, że cię poznałem!  
Minął ciemnowłosego chłopca, trącając go w ramię. Zasiadł na swoim rowerku, zapiął kask drżącymi rękoma, po czym ruszył, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
Prowadzenie roweru ze łzami w oczach nie było łatwe.

Kise czytał książkę, czekając aż Aomine wróci z pracy. Nie widzieli się prawie trzy tygodnie, ponieważ Ryouta w tym czasie latał z Japonii do Europy, a Daiki pracował. Próbowali zaoszczędzić na większe mieszkanie i wyjazd za granicę.  
W Japonii homoseksualne małżeństwa dalej były nielegalne, dlatego postanowili wyjechać i pobrać się za granicą. Blondyn dalej z uśmiechem wspominał scenę ich zaręczyn.  
Przyszedł po Aomine do pracy i zastał biuro całkiem opustoszałe. Zdziwiony udał się do informacji. Recepcjonistka poinformowała go, że Aomine wraz z paroma kolegami jest na dachu, gdyż doszło do jakieś usterki.  
Posterunek policji, w którym Aomine pracował, miał aż trzynaście pięter. Była to właściwie siedziba główna policji w Tokio. Ryouta wszedł zatem do windy i wcisnął przycisk. Niczego nie świadom obserwował zza szyby rozświetlone niezliczonymi neonami miasto.  
Winda zatrzymała się i Kise otworzył drzwi, prowadzące na dach. Tu także nikogo nie zastał. Już miał wrócić na dół, gdy ujrzał na ziemi strzałkę. Wskazywała prosto na krawędź dachu. Zaintrygowany podszedł bliżej. Przez chwilę nie wiedział o co chodzi, dopóki nie ujrzał małej szkatułki, stojącej na krawędzi. Otworzył ją powoli i ku jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu ujrzał parę jenów.  
Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył lunetę widokową. Podszedł do niej i wrzucił drobne, po czym zaczął obserwować przez nią miasto.  
Wtedy to ujrzał. Z niedowierzaniem aż przycisnął nacisk, który pozwolił mu przybliżyć obraz. Na dachu budynku, oddalonego o jakieś dwieście metrów leżała sterta czapek policyjnych, która tworzyła napis "Wyjdziesz za mnie?".  
Ryouta odsunął się od lunety, czując, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Przez chwilę myślał, że być możne to pomyłka. Aomine przecież nigdy nie zrobiłby...  
W tym momencie drzwi na dach otworzyły się i ujrzał Daikiego we własnej osobie. Ten uśmiechał się lekko, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.  
\- Nie przyjmuję odpowiedzi odmownej. Wiesz, że niezbyt znoszę wysokości. Prawdę mówiąc chyba zaraz się porzygam...  
Nim zdążył dokończyć, Kise rzucił się mu na szyję, obsypując pocałunkami, mniej lub bardziej namiętnymi.  
\- Oczywiście, że wyjdę, głupku! I nie musiałeś... Mieliśmy trzymać nasz związek...  
\- W tajemnicy? - Daiki prychnął. - Proszę cię. Na każdym kroku spotykam obściskujące się pary, które nie mają problemu z ukrywaniem swoich uczuć. I ja też nie zamierzam. Fakt, że masz między nogami to samo co ja nie zmienia faktu, że cię kocham. Chciałbym, by politycy zrozumieli tę prostą rzecz. A wraz z nimi społeczeństwo.

Kise wzdrygnął się, gdy zimna dłoń dotknęła jego policzka. Spojrzał w górę i ujrzał Aomine. Daiki zdjął z głowy czapkę policyjną.  
\- Obudziłem cię?  
\- Nie, tylko się zamyśliłem. - Usiadł w fotelu. - Zmarzłeś?  
\- Trochę. Nie cierpię zimy. - Ciemnowłosy usiadł obok Kise i objął go ramieniem. Jego skóra była chłodna i pachniała mroźnym wiatrem. - Nad czym tak rozmyślałeś?  
Ryouta uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Załatwiłem nam bilety, mój drogi. Wyjeżdżamy się pobrać, bo najwyższy czas.

Mundurek gimnazjalisty dobrze na nim wyglądał. Kise okręcił się i uśmiechnął do swojego odbicia. Jego kariera modela dopiero się zaczynała. Dwa lata temu jego matka rzuciła mimochodem uwagę, iż jej syn ma twarz i sylwetkę modela. Ryoucie wyjątkowo przypadło to do gustu. Jeszcze wtedy miał dziecięce krągłości, więc nie do końca rozumiał o czym mówiła rodzicielka, jednak po dwóch latach to zauważył. Rysy jego twarzy były delikatne i jednocześnie ostrzejsze. Oczy z każdym rokiem przybierały coraz bardziej koci kształt. Nawet jego głos po mutacji stał się niczym miód, powoli spływający po łyżce.  
Szedł do nowej szkoły z entuzjastycznym nastawieniem. Zawsze zresztą był optymistą. Lubił nowe wyzwania. Liczył także na poznanie nowych ludzi.  
Gdy wszedł na szkolny dziedziniec, poznało go parę dziewczyn. Miał już za sobą sesje do młodzieżowych gazet i nie powinno go to dziwić. Obskoczyły go, piszcząc i chichocząc. Z lekko zażenowanym uśmiechem podpisał im się w zeszytach, czując się jednocześnie mile docenionym.  
Wtedy jego wzrok przykuła postać, znikająca w tłumie. Znajoma ciemna karnacja i te ciemnoniebieskie włosy...  
Kise zmarszczył brwi. Skąd to nagłe uczucie, że zna tę osobę? W jego wnętrzu pojawiło się jakby ciepłe wspomnienie czegoś, ale nie miał pojęcia czego.  
Chciał pójść za tym uczuciem, ale znowu obskoczyły go dziewczyny. Potem uznał, że tylko mu się zdawało.

Los jednak postanowił inaczej. Kise nigdy nie spotkał tej osoby na korytarzu, więc już dawno przestał się tym przejmować. Jego uwagę przykuło co innego.  
W jego szkole żywo zaczęło działać koło koszykówki. Ryouta zawsze lubił ten sport najbardziej. Ojciec przekonywał go, że ma wzrost w sam raz do siatkówki, z kolei mama sugerowała tenis ziemny. Jednak on obserwował mecze NBA i to jak poruszają się gracze na boisku. Ich zwody, zgrabne manipulowanie piłką i to uczucie potęgi i mocy, gdy z impetem trafiali nią do kosza. Podobało mu się to, ale wciąż nie był przekonany. Jako model nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kontuzje, siniaki i zadrapania.  
Na wfie jednak dawał z siebie wszystko. Kariera modela swoją drogą, ale oceny także były dla niego ważne. Z czasem zauważył nawet coś dziwnego.  
W jego klasie było paru uzdolnionych graczy w koszykówkę. Czasem, gdy siedział na ławce, obserwował uważnie ich ruchy. Skrzypienie gumowych podeszw zlewało się w jednostajny szum, a Kise, opierając podbródek na złączonych palcach, obserwował swoich kolegów. Jego ciało aż rwało się do gry. Cały drżał z podekscytowania.  
Gdy w końcu wszedł na boisko, adrenalina zaczęła krążyć w jego krwi. To było to. Kise poczuł, że ogarnia go niesamowity spokój. Nieświadomie wysunął się na przód swojej drużyny. Ich przeciwnicy naśmiewali się, że wypacykowany model chce przewodzić. Jego drużyna też zaczęła buczeć by się cofnął. On jednak nie miał zamiaru. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał im śmiało w oczy.  
Śmiechy natychmiast ucichły i wszyscy spoważnieli. Atmosfera zgęstniała nagle i rozerwał ją dopiero gwizdek, obwieszczający początek meczu.  
Gdy Kise poczuł pod palcami chropowatą powierzchnię piłki, jego ciało samo wyrwało się do biegu. Idealnie odtworzył dwutakt, który wcześniej ćwiczyli jego koledzy i umieścił piłkę w koszu z taką siłą, że obręcz zatrzeszczała niebezpiecznie.  
Wylądował na ziemi lekko, niemal na czubku palców i odwrócił się powoli. Reszta jego drużyny była zszokowana. Patrzyli prosto w jego gorejące oczy, a on przypominał im przez moment dzikie zwierzę, które zaraz się na nich rzuci. Potem jednak uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
\- Dwa do zera!

Złota obrączka lśniła na palcu Kise, gdy siedział w kawiarni tuż nad holenderską rzeką Amstel. Amsterdam mu się podobał, Aomine czuł się tu niepewnie. Stolica Holandii nie była tak gwarna i tłoczna jak Tokio. Powietrze także było czystsze.  
Ryouta przyglądał się zza okularów przeciwsłonecznych ludziom, którzy niespiesznie pokonywali wybrukowane ulice na rowerach. Bardzo lubili tutaj ten środek transportu. Może też powinien zacząć na nim jeździć?  
Daiki wyszedł z kawiarni, niosąc gorące napoje. Miał na sobie czarną koszulę i spodenki khaki. Złota obrączka była bardziej widoczna w zestawieniu z jego ciemną karnacją. Kise z przyjemnością podziwiał ten widok.  
\- Ich angielski jest jeszcze gorszy niż mój. Mogliśmy przytachać Kagamiego jako tłumacza. Mało tam nie zapuściłem korzeni - poskarżył się Daiki i postawił smukły kubek, do polowy napełniony czekoladą. Resztę stanowiła bita śmietana z posypką. Obok na talerzyku leżały ciasteczka korzenne. Zamówili także słynne holenderskie naleśniki ze słodkim syropem.  
\- Kagamicchi jest zajęty swoimi sprawami. - Kise uśmiechnął się i odłożył książkę. - Zaprosimy ich na przyjęcie, gdy wrócimy do domu?  
Aomine dziabnął swojego naleśnika widelcem.  
\- Chyba wypada, nie? Chcę zobaczyć ich zszokowane miny, gdy się dowiedzą o ślubie. A, i oburzoną Momoi, że jej nie powiedzieliśmy. - Zachichotał, jakby ta myśl setnie go ubawiła.  
\- Złośliwiec - wytknął mu Ryouta, ale uśmiechnął się. - Piękne miasto, prawda?  
Daiki wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ujdzie. Aczkolwiek za dużo tu rowerów. Jakiś dzban prawie na mnie wjechał.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
\- Zapatrzył się na mnie?  
Poczuł lekkie kopnięcie pod stołem.  
\- Ożesz ty, jesteśmy małżeństwem od trzech dni, a już mnie maltretujesz?  
\- Bo gadasz głupoty - burknął Aomine. Kise roześmiał się.  
\- Ty zazdrośniku niepoprawny. Nie maltretuj tego naleśnika, nic ci nie zrobił.  
\- Próbuję sobie przypomnieć teraz twarz tego rowerzysty. Może magicznie się na nim pojawi.  
Ryouta śmiał się, jednocześnie zerkając na niego z czułym uśmiechem i zagryzając ciasteczko w kształcie roweru.

 

Kise spróbował niemal każdego sportu, jaki jego szkoła miała do zaoferowania. Wkrótce jednak wszystko mu się znudziło, gdyż zwyczajnie przerósł swoich kolegów talentem.  
Szedł właśnie i rozmyślał nad tym czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie z kimś zagrać w cokolwiek, gdy poczuł uderzenie w tył głowy.  
Syknął i potarł głowę, po czym odwrócił się, by ochrzanić sprawcę. I zamarł.  
\- Wybacz! - Ciemnoskóry chłopiec wyszczerzył zęby w przepraszającym uśmiechu. Złapał piłkę i już go nie było.  
Ryouta dalej stał, lekko zaszokowany. Czyli nie przywidziało mu się! Ta osoba nie była duchem, a uczniem, tak jak on!  
Poprawił torbę na ramieniu i ruszył niezwłocznie za nim. Wewnątrz rosło uczucie, podobne do deja vu. Zdawało mu się, że zna tego chłopaka, ale jednocześnie nie widział skąd.  
Przyciągnął go znajomy odgłos popiskiwania gumowych podeszw. Z ciekawości podszedł do otwartych drzwi hali sportowej i zajrzał do środka.  
W tym momencie ciemna smuga przesłoniła mu widok. Tylko fakt, że był doskonały w obserwowaniu pomógł mu zauważyć, jak chłopak, który trafił go piłką, skacze do kosza. To było doznanie niemal duchowne. Ciemnowłosy zdawał się unosić w powietrzu. Każdy jego mięsień był napięty, a wzrok skupiony na piłce. Palce niemal czułym gestem obejmowały piłkę.  
Gładkim i zręcznym ruchem umieścił piłkę w koszu, a potem opadł całymi stopami na podłogę. Jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy błyszczały radością i podekscytowaniem. Kise wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi ustami.  
Niesamowity, pomyślał. Gracja, z jaką wrzucił tę piłkę...

Tego samego dnia zapisał się do klubu koszykówki.

Generacja Cudów szybko zdobyła sławę w ich szkole. Kise musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że dzieli teraz boisko z zawodnikami równie, a nawet bardziej utalentowanymi od niego. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Gra sprawiała mu przyjemność.  
Najbardziej polubił trenowanie z Kuroko. Szósty gracz Generacji Cudów wydawał się mniej poradny na boisku niż reszta, jednak i on miał swoje zalety.  
Interesował go także Aomine. To nazwisko coś mu mówiło. Dalej tkwiło w zakamarkach jego umysłu i dawało o sobie znać. Daiki często grał z nim jeden na jednego i dla Ryouty były to męczące, ale przyjemne mecze. Po nich często chodzili na coś zimnego do picia lub coś do przegryzienia.  
\- Musisz popracować nad pracą stóp - zawyrokował Aomine, gdy pewnego letniego popołudnia siedzieli w restauracji, do której zawsze chodzili. Nie było to wytworne miejsc, ale też nie żaden pub czy kawiarnia. Często zbierała się tu młodzież. Daiki był w dobrej komitywie z tutejszymi kelnerkami, które i do Kise lubiły puścić pawie oczko.  
\- No, ale chyba idzie mi lepiej, nie powiesz, że nie! - zaperzył się blondyn.  
Aomine wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Po wakacjach rozchodzimy się do liceum. Kto wie na kogo tam trafimy.  
Ryouta poczuł uścisk w piersi. Zdążył przyzwyczaić się do ich wypadów, a wiedział, że Daiki ma zamiar iść do liceum Tōō . On sam już wybrał liceum Kaijō i wiedział doskonale, że ich znajomość poważnie ucierpi przez tę rozłąkę.  
Aomine dostrzegł jego ponurą minę.  
\- Oi, nie zaczynaj znowu z tą smutną twarzą.  
\- Nie mam smutnej twarzy - burknął blondyn. - Dopij swoją oranżadę.  
Ciemnowłosy westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Kise, życie to pasmo rozłąk. Chyba nie powiesz, że będziesz za mną tęsknił? - Uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Bo ja za tobą i twoimi rozwrzeszczanymi fankami na pewno nie.  
Blondyn nadał policzki.  
\- Głupek! Pewnie, że nie będę tęsknił za tobą i twoim 'Jedynym, który może mnie pokonać, jestem ja'. Co to w ogóle znaczy? Ostatnio często to powtarzasz.  
Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Daikiego. Odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Dopij czekoladę.  
\- Ale co...  
\- Nie chcę o tym mówić, dobra? - fuknął i spojrzał na Ryoutę ostro. - Masz trenować, Kise. I być lepszym. Jeśli w takiej formie spotkasz mnie na boisku... - Zawiesił głos i westchnął.  
\- No? Co wtedy? - dopytywał się blondyn, dotknięty do żywego.  
Aomine spojrzał na niego. Kise jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, że w przyszłości ten wzrok będzie paraliżował przeciwników Daikiego. Tliła się w nich już niebezpieczna iskra, która miała zapoczątkować prawdziwy ogień. Zadrżał.  
\- Jeżeli w takiej formie spotkasz mnie na boisku - warknął cicho i gardłowo. - To cię zniszczę.

Kise długo walił pięścią w szafkę po meczu, a łzy toczyły się po jego policzkach. Czuł się upokorzony i pokonany. Nawet Kasamatsu poprzestał na paru słowach pocieszenia i opuścił szatnię, widząc, że nie dojdzie do porozumienia.  
Ryouta miał ochotę umrzeć. Czuł się pokonany i poniżony. Naprawdę trenował do tego meczu, starał się. Wiedział, że Aomine nigdy się nie podda.  
'Zniszczę cię'. Te słowa wróciły, niczym echo. Dotrzymał obietnicy. Zniszczył go psychicznie. Nazwał słabym i udowodnił, że Kise nigdy z nim nie wygra. Potrafił wiele skopiować, ale nigdy nie byłby w stanie skopiować Demona z Tōō. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że przechytrzył Daikiego, ten stawał się dwa razy silniejszy. Wbił go w ziemię, niczym robaka, a po meczu nawet nie podał mu ręki.  
Kise zawył i znowu rąbnął pięścią o szafkę. Poczuł coś wilgotnego i ciepłego pod palcami. Krew. Zerknął na swoją rękę. Cała była zakrwawiona.  
Agent nie będzie zadowolony, pomyślał obojętnie, a potem zachciało mu się śmiać. Naprawdę myślał teraz o takich pierdołach?  
Zignorował pulsujący ból w ręce i chwycił torbę. Był piekielnie zmęczony i chciał wrócić do domu.  
Chłodne powietrze nieco go orzeźwiło. Gniew powoli z niego schodził, a zastąpiło go znużenie. Długo teraz nie zobaczy Daikiego na boisku. Ktoś musi przegrać mecz, żeby drugi mógł wygrać. Aczkolwiek nic bardziej nie bolało niż zraniona duma.  
I serce, pomyślał i potrząsnął głową. Serce? Skąd to się niby wzięło? Złapał się zdrową ręką za koszulę.  
Bolało go serce. Bolał go fakt, że Aomine spojrzał na niego jak na słabeusza. Był wściekły, był rozczarowany.  
Poczuł łzy, napływające do oczu. O nie, nie będzie płakał przez tego snoba. Daiki na każdego patrzył z góry, czemu on miał być wyjątkiem?  
Wyciągnął klucze od drzwi wejściowych i zamarł. Przy bramie stał Daiki we własnej osobie. Ręce miał wciśnięte w kieszenie kurtki i wbijał wzrok w ziemię.  
Ryouta poczuł jak złość znowu zalewa go gorącą falą. Czego on tu chciał? Ponabijać się z niego? Powtórzyć, jakim to strasznym jest słabeuszem?  
\- Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz? - warknął, zmierzając szybkim krokiem w jego kierunku. Aomine nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdy Ryouta chwycił go za poły kurtki i przycisnął do ostrych prętów bramy. - Odpowiadaj!  
\- Oi. - Zerknął na niego groźnie i złapał za ręce. - Uspokójże się, nie jesteśmy na boisku.  
\- CO TY TU ROBISZ?! - ryknął blondyn. Jakiś pies, spłoszony jego krzykiem, zaczął ujadać w oddali.  
\- Do środka - wycedził Daiki i zabrał mu klucze. Kise zaniemówił z oburzenia, ale poszedł za nim, zgrzytając zębami.  
W domu nikogo nie było, gdyż rodzice Ryouty tego dnia byli na jakimś przyjęciu pracowniczym. Aomine cisnął kluczyki na szafkę i opadł bezczelnie na kanapę. Kise stał w przedpokoju, oddychając ciężko.  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, hm? - wydusił. - Nie chcę dziś oglądać twojej twarzy, rozumiesz? Masz mi zejść z oczu.  
Aomine syknął zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Chciałem porozmawiać.  
\- NIE MAMY O CZYM ROZMAWIAĆ! - Kise z przerażeniem odkrył, że zaraz rozpłacze się ze złości i bezsilności. - Postawiłeś sprawę jasno na boisku, a teraz wynoś się stąd!  
\- ŻADNEJ SPRAWY NIE POSTAWIŁEM JASNO! - Ciemnowlosy zerwał się z kanapy. Gniew dodawał mu centymetrów i teraz zerkał na Ryoutę z góry. Wściekły był przerażający. - Najwyraźniej niczego nie postawiłem jasno skoro postanowiłeś mnie zignorować! To nie był dobry mecz, Kise! I pomyśleć... - Przesunął ręką po włosach i zaśmiał się z goryczą. - Pomyśleć, że byłem podekscytowany na myśl o nim... A tylko straciłem czas...  
\- To chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - spytał blondyn, zaskoczony swoim spokojnym głosem. Czuł się pusty wewnątrz. - Bardzo dobrze, przyjąłem to do wiadomości. Jestem słaby, nie mam się co równać królowi boiska...  
Nie dokończył, bo siła uderzenia odrzuciła go pod ścianę. Zaskoczony, nie poczuł nawet bólu. Dotknął gorącego miejsca na policzku i zerknął w górę. Aomine dyszał ciężko, a rękę zacisnął w pięść. Ryouta wstał powoli, bez słowa.  
\- Kise, ja...  
\- Wynoś się - szepnął. - Wy... wynoś...  
Znowu łzy. Bogowie czy to się kiedyś skończy? Jeżeli wcześniej Aomine myślał, że jest słaby , to teraz dał tego dowód.  
\- Kise, nie płacz... Na miłość boską. - Ryouta poczuł tylko jak silne ręce obejmują go w pasie, a potem gorące wargi dotykają jego warg, wilgotnych i słonych od łez.  
Był kompletnie zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się tego. W swoim życiu całował parę dziewczyn, ale żadnej z takim entuzjazmem i namiętnością. Daiki całował go zaborczo, tak samo jak zaborczo błądziły jego ręce po szczupłej talii Ryouty. Kise odruchowo poruszył biodrami i usłyszał cichy, głęboki pomruk. Potężny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Całą złość zamienił na pożądanie, które wypełniło go po koniuszki włosów.  
Poczuł, że palce Aomine rozpinają jego kurtkę. Pozwolił mu na to. Jego własne drżały nie wiedział co z nimi zrobić. Nie wiedział, co Daiki chce zrobić.  
\- Mogę przestać - wymamrotał mu do ucha, owiewając jego szyję ciepłym oddechem. Blondyn zadrżał, czując jak miękną mu nogi.  
Pozwolił sobie spojrzeć w oczy Daikiego. Były niemal czarne. Przygryzł wargę.  
\- Jeżeli bawisz się mną...  
\- Nie bawię - warknął. - Jeśli nie chcesz...  
\- Chcę - wpadł mu w słowo Kise. - Ale... czemu ja?  
Aomine znowu pocałował go namiętnie, zdejmując koszulę.  
\- Bo nikt inny - odparł.

Leżąc na szerokiej klatce piersiowej i słuchając równego bicia serca Aomine, Kise uśmiechał się pod nosem. W ich nogach drzemały dwa dobermany - prezent od Generacji Cudów. Byli prawie pełną rodziną. Prawie, bo Kise marzył o dzieciach, które wniosłyby trochę życia do ich domu. Wiedział, że kiedyś poruszy tę kwestię. Zerknął na drzemiącego Daikiego i zachichotał cicho.  
Zburzyłeś mi zamek z piasku, pomyślał. Ale pomogłeś zbudować jeszcze lepszy.


End file.
